Our Happiness
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Kepingan-kepingan masa lalu. Mencipta kenangan bahkan setipis debu. /"Sasu-chan.. Kau lucu sekali. Ingat ya, aku akan selalu menjagamu."/ Tentang suka-duka yang dapat membekukan waktu. RnR?


**Our Happiness**

Disclaimer. Naruto adalah punya om _Masashi Kishimoto._

Story by. _Reako Mizuumi._

Warning: Typo(s), rush, singkat-singkat.

* * *

><p><em>Suatu hari dimana kebahagiaan itu mulai ada.<em>

Suara tangisan bayi memenuhi sebuah ruangan luas bercat putih. Ya, tepat pada hari itu Klan Uchiha telah kembali mencatatkan sejarah untuk menambah keturunannya. Di bawah naungan langit senja bersama kipas-kipas simbol Klan di sekelilingnya.

"Okaa-san, dimana dia?" Tanya Itachi, bocah jenius yang kini telah resmi menjadi kakak. Ia datang tergopoh-gopoh, tak sabar melihat adiknya.

"Lihatlah sayang.. Dia tampan, bukan? Sama sepertimu," Jawab Mikoto seraya mengelus kepala mungil yang berada di pelukannya. Meski segala peluh dan cucuran keringat masih membasahi tubuhnya, tetap tak sanggup menghalangi hadirnya sebuah rasa. Emosi jiwa. Bahagia.

"_Sugoii~_ Nama. Siapa namanya?" Kini si sulung Uchiha mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan sambil mencoba menyentuh tangan kecil adiknya. Selama ini, ia sendirian. Selalu sendirian, dan sekarang semua itu terbayar atas kehadiran Uchiha baru yang sedari dulu ia harapkan.

"Uchiha. Sasuke."

"Ne~ Hai Sasu-chan. Panggil aku Ita-nii," Melihat tingkah Itachi, senyum Mikoto kian melebar. Bersyukur, Kami-sama memperlihatkan kejadian langka seperti ini.

"Sasu-chan.. Kau lucu sekali. Ingat ya, aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Air mata haru mulai menghiasi wajah Mikoto. Sementara Fugaku hanya tersenyum puas—karena permainannya membawakan hasil—dan kini dengan santainya mendekap bahu sang isteri penuh cinta.

"Kaa-san?" Panggil Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Itachi?"

"Ini sungguh adikku, kan?" Pandangan mata yang diberikan Itachi pada Sasuke bayi seolah sangat menuntut kejelasan. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah kepastian.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Setahuku di keluarga kita tak ada yang rambutnya nyocok-nyocok seperti ayam begini," Ucap Itachi dengan polosnya sambil mencoba membelai rambut Sasuke yang mencuat agar menurun, namun usaha itu tak membuahkan hasil. Sementara itu, mendengar kalimat yang Itachi lontarkan sontak membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa.

"T-tentu dia adikmu sayang. Kaa-san pikir, bagaimanapun bentuk rambutnya kau akan tetap menyayanginya bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji."

"Pegang janjimu, Itachi."

"Siap, Tou-san," Kata Itachi sambil meletakkan tangannya di pelipis, hormat.

* * *

><p><em>Saat itu, kala kisah kita mulai mewarnai lembaran demi lembaran.<em>

"Ita-nii~" Panggil Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Hn," Sementara Itachi hanya menanggapi dingin.

"ITA-NII~" Teriak Sasuke menggetarkan gendang telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Sasu-chan?" Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Dengan senyum termanis khusus untuk adik tersayangnya.

"Emm... Peluk," Kata Sasuke singkat sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau bercanda?" Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, membuat Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Oh, baiklah," Itachi memeluk adiknya itu. Dekapan rindu seorang—lebih tepatnya sepasang—saudara.

"Nii-chan terasa hangat. Aku menyukainya," Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sampai-sampai Itachi tak lagi bisa mengambil napas leluasa. Ia pikir, adiknya punya bakat kekuatan monster.

"Hehe. Tubuhmu juga seperti guling Sasu-chan," Pelukan itu terus berlangsung sampai Itachi sendiri yang melepaskannya dan beralih mencubit pipi bakpau adiknya.

"Ita-nii~" Panggil Sasuke lagi sambil mengeluskan kepalanya pada lengan kakaknya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Gendong~" Uchiha merajuk? Ini bukan aib. Ini tentang intuisi.

"Nanti saja ya. Capek."

"Ahh~ Sekarang! Gendong di punggung," Perintah si bungsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk punggung Itachi.

"Memangnya mau ke mana, kok gendong?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kemana-mana. Keliling ruangan ini juga boleh."

"Astaga. Itu akan melelahkan, Sasu-chan."

"Pokoknya gendong!" Paksa si pantat ayam dengan aksen melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh, baiklah," Itachi menurunkan tubuhnya agar sang adik dapat dengan mudah menggapai punggungnya. Dan saat semua sudah dalam posisi,

"Ayo Ita-nii! Ayoo! Maju terus," Sasuke menyoraki Itachi.

"Kejar nyamuknya! Jangan sampai kalah!" Sementara Itachi hanya bisa mengdengus pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

30 Menit berlalu seperti itu. Seakan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Tak peduli siang-malam, hujan-terang, macet-lancar, desah-teriak, yang ada hanyalah bahagia.

"C-capek, Sasu," Ucap Itachi sambil bersandar di dinding. Terdengar jelas napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ini buat Ita-nii," Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih yang sepintas ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Anak baik."

* * *

><p><em>Dan ketika semua bersanding dengan tawa.<em>

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sasu-chan!" Kalimat itu serentak muncul dari Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi.

"Ne, Ita-nii aku mau hadiah," Ucap Sasuke yang kini meninjak usia 7 tahun sambil menarik-narik baju kakaknya.

"Ini untukmu," Sebuah bungkusan yang disodorkan pada Sasuke langsung di rebut dan diobrak-abrik bungkusnya. Menunggu hadiah selama satu tahun sangatlah membosankan. Sudah terlalu lama waktu yang dibuang hanya untuk menyambut momen itu.

"TOMAT!" Sasuke langsung memasukkan buah kesukaannya tersebut ke rongga mulut dan hilang dalam sekali telan. Bisa dibayangkan, bibirnya belepotan warna merah.

"Aku menyayangimu~ Ita-nii suka apa?" Tanya sang adik dengan raut wajah sumringah.

"Entah."

"Kalau begitu. Besok ulang tahun Nii-chan, Sasu kasih kwaci sama wijen aja ya?"

"Hn," Jawab Itachi singkat sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Kami-sama, siapa yang mau dikado makanan sejenis kwaci dan akan keselek sebutir wijen? Dunia memang sudah gila.

* * *

><p><em>Lalu, sikapnya, wajahnya, semua tentangnya telah mengalihkan dunia ini.<em>

"Ita-nii, apa bisa selamanya akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum berkelana di alam mimpi.

"Maksud?"

"Suasana ini, rasa ini, bahagia ini."

"Untuk?" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Itachi bingung. Bukan masalah apa yang dimaksud adiknya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti ini.

"Jadi—begitu? Semuanya akan tetap hilang ya," Mendengar respon Itachi membuat Sasuke kecewa. Kini ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat jendela. Mengamati bulan dan teman-temannya. Entah kenapa, setetes air mata tak dapat lagi terbendung.

"Mungkin. Ada yang tersisa."

"Apa?"

"Untuk selamanya, Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke," Kalimat Itachi yang satu ini berhasil membuat adiknya kembali tersenyum meski samar.

_'Seandainya, kakakku bukanlah Itachi-nii, mungkin aku tak akan seberuntung ini. Atau bahkan, tak pernah hadir di sini,_' Ucap hati Sasuke sebelum terlelap.

* * *

><p>Tangisnya mengalir syahdu. Hatinya berbalut pilu. Mengapa Itachi? Mengapa kakaknya? Bahkan sejenak sebelum mayat hidup Itachi akan menghilang, hanya kata<em> akan selalu menyayanginya<em> yang orang itu sampaikan.

"Tak bisakah Ita-nii kembali? Bahkan kau belum menggendongku untuk terakhir kali."

.

.

"Dear, masa lalu. Sampaikan salamku pada Itachi sewaktu itu."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Dibuat di tengah-tengah kesibukan menjelang ujian (lagi). Gara-gara birthday fic dari Wawa jadi pengen publish sesuatu. *getok Wawa* Alhasil, jadilah fic Family ItaSasu ini. Tapi, lama-lama Rea jadi iri sendiri sama kakak-adik yang satu ini. Sudahlah abaikan saja. Jangan lupa komentar!


End file.
